


a superhero's holiday

by isadorator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Completely Unnecessary and Indulgent Akuma Concept, Day At The Beach, F/M, Jossed, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but somehow i managed to predict crucial ladrien developments who'd a thunk it :'), please don't read this if you're not AT LEAST 15, so much UST, this fic is already straddling the line between T and M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/pseuds/isadorator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien only wanted to have fun with his friends and enjoy a stress-free day at the beach. But then Chloé happened. And Hawk Moth. And <i>Ladybug</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a superhero's holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirthalia (calloffyourethics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calloffyourethics/gifts).



> I am _bananas_ over the Adrien/Ladybug side of the love square, it's ridiculous. But... there's so little of it....... I decided to take 'BE THE CHANGE YOU WISH TO SEE IN THE WORLD' to heart and asked for Ladrien prompts on tumblr. The choice mirthalia gave me was between puberty or kittens, so _of course_ I chose the former, _just who the hell do you think I am?!_ *strikes kamina pose*
> 
> ... And then this once-drabble grew completely out of control, as is the story of my life. orz At least kickassfu was kind enough to beta for me. o/

Adrien honestly thought that this day trip to the beach could have been fun. End-of-the-year exams were finally finished and it was pleasantly warm for June. His classmates, the first friends he'd ever made without being under his father's eye or having a superheroic destiny to egg him on, wanted to have one last hurrah together before parting ways for lycée. Today, he wanted to _enjoy_ himself.

But inviting the entire class meant inviting _Chloé_. Which meant they had to deal with all her _lovely_ habits. Like her constant stream of complaints during the _two hour_ train ride to Deauville. Like the small mountain of useless luggage she convinced poor Sabrina to carry.

Like the way she had torn into Rose, sweet little Rose who never hurt anyone, for wearing a cuter bathing suit than her.

Adrien watched as Juleka ran after a sobbing Rose, so furious he could hardly breathe. "Chloé. What. In the world. Is _wrong_ with you?"

" _What?_ " she snapped defensively. "It's not _my_ fault she was trying to make a fool out of me! Wearing a bikini like _that_ , pink like mine... she was asking for it!"

"I _know_ you have more bathing suits in your luggage," Adrien said. It was difficult for him to keep from growling in disgust. "Why didn't you just wear something else?"

Chloé smirked and draped herself over him. The sensation of her arms wrapping around his neck and resting on his bare shoulders made his skin crawl.

"But I heard you _like_ pink," she simpered, fluttering her lashes at him, and Adrien couldn't remember feeling this much contempt for someone in his entire life. Even _Hawk Moth_ had more goodwill from him at the moment.

Speaking of which...

Screams pierced the air as jets of seawater slammed into the sandy shore. Adrien stiffened and wrenched Chloé off of him, pushing her towards the boardwalk.

"RUN!" he yelled at his friends and they scattered, fleeing with the rest of the beachgoers. Adrien lingered, catching Juleka as she ran past him. He didn't see their pixie-like friend with her. "Where's Rose?" he asked.

"She... she turned into that supervillian," Juleka panted, slumping against him. "I thought stuff like this only happened in _Paris_."

Adrien nodded silently, unable to speak past the guilty lump in his throat. He thought so, too. Maybe Ladybug's theory was _right_ and Hawk Moth had some method of detecting the location of their Miraculous. Nothing specific, otherwise Hawk Moth would have targeted them directly, but enough information to akumatize people in their general area.

He could see the akuma now, at the other end of the beach. She was like something out a gothic fairytale. Blue-grey scales covered her entire body and she had fins instead of ears, webbed claws instead of fingers and toes. Her bikini top had transformed into a metal bustier with a butterfly pattern, the bottom was a matching plate skirt, and the flower that had decorated Rose's now red hair became a piece of coral.

She still looked like herself, pretty and sweet, until she smiled. It was a grin that was wide and dangerous, showing off two rows of deadly sharp fangs.

With the way Chloé insulted Rose's bathing suit and the size of her... _chest_... Adrien really, really hoped that the akuma wasn't in the bustier.

"I am the Siren!" the akumatized Rose shouted, louder than Adrien had ever heard her speak. She swung her arms in an arc and more water rose up in pillars from the sea, crashing in the sand around her. "Ladybug, Chat Noir, _Chloé_ —all of you will _listen_ to me and _OBEY!_ "

Adrien gently pushed Juleka off him, turning her towards the relative safety of the boardwalk. "Juleka, go and hide with the others. Alya and Marinette were still in the changing rooms, I have to go check on them."

Juleka nodded sharply and ran, long dark hair trailing behind her like a banner. Adrien made sure she left the beach before shooting off in the direction of the changing rooms.

He hadn't lied, he _was_ worried about Alya and Marinette, and he would make sure they got out safely, but that wasn't his real goal. He aimed for the rental lockers beside the changing rooms, one of which held his bag and, more importantly, _Plagg_.

He _needed_ to transform into Chat Noir and contact Ladybug as soon as possible. Worst case scenario, he'd be stuck defending against Siren by himself, for _hours_ , until Ladybug could get here and cleanse the akuma. It might take even longer, if the train lines between Deauville and Paris were shut down because of the attack and Ladybug had to arrange alternate transportation.

Their only hope of wrapping this up quickly was if Ladybug had taken a day trip here at the same time... to enjoy the beach like everyone else... in a polka dot bikini maybe? Laughing as she stood in the ocean and splashed him, droplets of water shining in the bright sunlight, on the bared expanse of her skin—

Adrien shook his head as he ran, _because this really wasn't the time_. He quickly stuffed the tantalizing image in the back of his mind, to examine at a later date. Seriously, _not now_.

Thanks to his usual luck, he was so distracted that he hadn't realized how close Siren had gotten, how she grinned in wicked glee when she saw him, and how she had taken a deep breath.

"LOOK OUT!"

Someone tackled Adrien, rolling them both across the sandy beach just as an ear-piercing screech shattered the air. Adrien grunted when they finally stopped where the shore met the ocean, surf washing over his arm in steady waves and wetting his hair. He could hear the sounds of something collapsing not far from where he and his saviour lay.

He opened his eyes and couldn't see past the mass of black hair in his face, could only feel the sand underneath him and the person on top of him moving as they tried to get up. They lifted their head and the hair fell away, revealing startled blue eyes set in a field of red and... black... polka dots?

Oh no.

Adrien's sense of reality crashed around him. Ladybug was here, with _him_ , on _top_ of him, pressed against him chest to thigh while he was wearing nothing but a pair of _swim shorts_.

As they stared at each other, eyes getting wider with each passing second, Adrien obsessively memorized how her suit felt against his naked skin. The inner lining of his own suit was smooth, like silk, while the outer fabric of hers was almost like leather, but with none of the natural variations in texture. She breathed and her breasts pushed closer to him, her face dizzingly near his, and he felt intoxicated by her presence, could do nothing but gape as this new knowledge of _Ladybug_ burrowed itself into the deepest reaches of his core.

There was a blush rising up in her cheeks, partially covered by her mask, giving way to a shocked embarrassment he'd never seen in her before. It made her seem _human_ and _here, now, with him_ and it sent a white-hot jolt of _want_ down his spine, a grasping, clawing heat that spread down to—

Not now, oh god, _not now!_

"LADYBUG!" Siren screamed and they both twitched, turning their heads in unison to the akuma Adrien had _completely forgotten was standing less than ten metres away._ She blasted them both with a jet of water, knocking them further into the ocean.

Luckily, they landed in the waist-deep shallows. Adrien felt Ladybug pull him up and they surfaced together, sputtering and gasping for breath. She still had an arm around his shoulders as she grabbed her yoyo from her hip and _flung_ it at Siren, wrapping up the akuma's legs. With a hard yank, Ladybug tripped the shrieking Siren, buying her enough time to let go of Adrien and tug on his arm instead.

"We have to move!" she said, and normally Adrien would have never questioned the command, would have followed her to the ends of the Earth and back if she told him to, but he _really needed to stay here_.

"I-I can't," he stammered, as he dug in his heels, keeping her from pulling him towards the beach. A wind swept across them and he shivered, soaking wet from the dip they just took.

Ladybug turned back to glance at him and—froze. Adrien felt pinned by the intensity of her gaze, wanted to step back from how her eyes dipped down to his waist and oh so slowly made their way back up to his face.

Was... was Ladybug _checking him out?_

Another screech sounded from the shore. Without looking away, Ladybug snapped her wrist, reeling her yoyo back in before launching it again. Adrien tried to tear his attention from the seawater dripping from her pigtails and down her suit, from her gloved hand seemingly burning into his skin, from the lip she— _she was biting her bottom lip_ —

There was a thump and he was finally able to focus on Siren, to catch a glimpse of her lying on the beach in a daze ( _how did she even do that, she was amazing_ ), before Ladybug's voice caught him again.

"Why's that, hot stuff?" she asked, as casual as anything, and Adrien felt his knees go weak. Shit, _shit_ , this was not helping him think _at all_.

How was he supposed to tell Ladybug that he needed to stay in the nice, cold water until the boner that _would not die_ went away? That he needed to search the ruins Siren made of the locker bank for Plagg, so he could transform into Chat Noir and help her?

What was a believeable lie?

"I lost my trunks," Adrien blurted out and immediately hated himself. "Um, you know, when Rose kinda..." He did a sweeping gesture, complete with sound effects, and wished that the ground would spontaneously open up and swallow him whole. "So, uh. Yeah. Gotta. Look for them."

Ladybug's eyes drifted to his waist again, the trunks he was actually still wearing obscured by the water. She carefully released her grip on his arm and waded two steps back. Opened her mouth. Closed it. Swallowed.

"Oh," she said, hoarsely, like she had been _wrecked_ , and Adrien's mind stumbled directly into the gutter. "Yeah. You should. Do that."

"Y _es_." His voice cracked. Great. _Great_.

She took another step back, looking at him with a heat that threatened to burn him alive, right in the middle of la Manche. "I'm... going to go. Now."

"Okay."

They stared at each other until Siren recovered enough to start shouting again. Ladybug whipped around, back ramrod straight, before diving into the water and swimming back to shore.

Adrien watched her go, silent and miserable and giddy, but _even now_ humming with desire. He sank into the sea, until the water covered him up to his mouth.

"I fucking hate puberty," he bubbled to himself.


End file.
